


Alike In Dignity

by indiegal85



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Klingon booze, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Katrina comes face to face with L’Rell again during the peace talks between the federation and the Klingon Empire, and finds they have more in common than she realised.





	Alike In Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been hoping someone would write something shipping these two since they met onscreen, but it took a conversation between [Oparu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu) and [rivendellrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendellrose) on tumblr to give me the kick up the butt I needed to actually get my ideas down!
> 
> Rating for a swear or two, no particularly adult content.

She had been telling herself she wasn’t nervous for days now. There was no reason to be nervous; she’d met countless alien dignitaries in her role as one of Starfleet’s highest ranking Admirals. Nevertheless, as she prepared for the first official meeting between the Federation and the Klingons, Katrina admitted to herself that the situation was slightly different from usual.

The first time she met L’Rell, she had not been at her best. Exhausted, half starved and still recovering from her latest bout of torture, she had nonetheless been intrigued by the other woman. L’Rell’s passion and devotion to the Klingon empire had reminded her of her belief in Starfleet’s values (she was still learning to deal with just how close she had come to breaking them) and had encouraged her to make an unlikely pact. The moment when they had been surprised in the corridor and acted without speaking had cemented her opinion of the Klingon. L’Rell was, Katrina knew, someone she could work with. So why was she so nervous?

The Klingon delegation had arrived yesterday and had so far kept to themselves. An unusual move, Katrina thought, but probably one designed to stop a diplomatic incident from occurring before the first round of talks had even happened. Kat knew that Ash Tyler was one of the party, and wondered whether the suggestion had come from him or L’Rell. Possibly both. Either way, up until now things had been surprisingly quiet. She was trying very hard to take that as a good sign.

Brushing her hands once more over the front of her uniform, she steeled herself then stepped forwards, the doors swishing open to admit her as she walked into the conference room. The Klingons were all there already, as were about half the Federation representatives. L’Rell rose as she entered and came around the table to greet her.

‘Admiral,’ she said, inclining her head. ‘It is a pleasure to see you again.’

‘Emperor,’ Katrina replied, bowing slightly. ‘The honour is all mine.’ L’Rell’s mouth quirked and she returned to her seat, Katrina following suit and taking hers. As the rest of the diplomats arrived, Katrina watched her subtly. L’Rell had changed. Hardly surprising; since the start of the war she had gone from faithful acolyte to warship captain, interrogator, spy and prisoner, and was now the leader of the Klingon Empire. The woman radiated confidence now; the way she held herself implied absolute control of the situation and she looked more relaxed than Katrina could remember ever seeing her. But then, Katrina reminded herself, house Mo’Kai trained their daughters to dissemble as soon as they could stand. L’Rell might well be as nervous as her.

The first day passed in a blur and only Sarek’s presence next to her at the table helped her to keep her focus. L’Rell negotiated firmly but calmly, and none of the explosions resulting from cultural misunderstandings Katrina had anticipated occurred. L’Rell’s team seemed chosen for their ability to communicate, and while the debates got quite heated at times, they never strayed too far over the line towards hostility. The second day she felt more secure; they worked through some key issues and Katrina felt like they were making real progress.

It was after the third day of talks that L’Rell turned up at her quarters.

Katrina had been relaxing on the sofa, lights dimmed, bare feet up on the coffee table and her arms stretched out along the back. She had long since discarded her uniform jacket and swapped her trousers for something looser, and was contemplating another glass of scotch when the door chimed. She raised her head, coming to the conclusion it was probably Sarek, and got up to answer it. However, when the doors slid open, it wasn't Sarek but L’Rell, looking more than a little awkward.

‘Admiral. May I come in?’

Kat blinked. ‘Uhh, yeah,’ she responded, moving back and gesturing her in with her arm. ‘What can I do for you, Emperor?’

The Klingon made a face that might have been a grimace. ‘L’Rell. I'm still not used to all these formalities.’

Katrina snorted. ‘You could have fooled me. You seem very comfortable around that table. Scotch?’ She held up the bottle. ‘I was just about to have another.’

L’Rell hesitated for a moment before acquiescing, and there was silence while Katrina fetched another glass and poured them both a measure. They sat slightly awkwardly on the sofa and Kat raised her glass.

‘Cheers.’

L'Rell copied her and took a sip before making a face. 'This is like water! I shall make sure I get the Federation access to proper Klingon drink as part of our treaty.’

Katrina laughed, partly at the joke but mostly in disbelief at the situation. She stared into her glass, swirling her whiskey as she tried to vocalise her thoughts.

‘Look at us. I sure didn't think, when you walked into my cell all those months ago, that one day we'd be drinking whiskey together as we worked out the future of our species’ relations.’

‘Nor did I,’ L’Rell admitted. There was a pause, as both women sipped their drinks. ‘I would like to apologise for the damage you suffered at my hands during our escape attempt.’

Katrina sat up and looked at her. ‘You don't need to apologise. You did what you had to. We both knew how slim the chance of survival was at that point. If I'd been in your place...’ she trailed off and L’Rell looked her in the eyes.

‘Would you have done the same to me?’

Katrina held her gaze for as long as she could bear, then looked away. ‘I don't know. I wish I could say no. But this war has changed me.’

‘You still have your principles.’

Kat snapped her gaze back. ‘Do I?’ she asked. ‘Do you know what I ordered them to do? Do you know what nearly happened to your planet because I told them to? How many innocent people would have died if Burnham hadn't intervened, and all because of me?’

L’Rell answered her, voice calm. ‘Yes, I know.’

‘Then how can you sit there asking forgiveness of me? It should be me begging it from you!’ Katrina was horrified to hear her voice rising to near hysterical levels but powerless to do anything about it. She could feel all the tensions of the war rising to the surface again, even after months of therapy, and started to panic. Just as it threatened to overwhelm her, she felt a pressure on her knee, and looked down to see L’Rell’s hand. The Klingon had moved closer and was looking at her with what appeared to be concern. Katrina drew in deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm herself. After a moment, she exhaled and managed a shaky grin. ‘Sorry.’ The hand on her knee squeezed once and then withdrew. ‘Sometimes you seem very human,’ she commented, mainly to distract herself.

L’Rell smiled a not entirely unpleasant smile. ‘Being of house Mo’Kai gives me many skills. Observation and imitation are two of them.’ She paused. ‘Are you feeling better?’

Katrina nodded. ‘I'm ok. The war took its toll on all of us.’

‘Some more than others,’ L’Rell commented, and Katrina wished she could identify the emotion in those alien eyes.

‘Some more than others,’ she agreed.

Abruptly, L’Rell stood. ‘I will leave you now. I apologise if I brought up bad memories.’

Kat rose as well. ‘No. It’s not your fault. I’m the one who should be apologising for losing it like that.’

‘There is no need. I will see you tomorrow.’ Katrina nodded and L’Rell turned, leaving Kat to wonder what on Earth had just happened.

* * *

‘I mean, what the hell, Sarek? I completely went to pieces in front of her! I barely know the woman and we’re in the middle of negotiating a peace treaty! What the fuck was I thinking?!’

Sarek regarded Katrina calmly, showing no external reaction to her agitated state. ‘You shared some significant experiences during the war. It is only natural that you feel a connection to her, which has perhaps prompted you to behave in a way which you normally would not.’

Katrina spun, stopping her pacing to glare at the Vulcan. ‘Don’t you dare start analysing me, I’m a fucking psychologist! I know perfectly well what war does to people!’ Sarek raised an eyebrow and Katrina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and staring at the floor. ‘Sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you.’

‘You know I am always here should you need someone to take things out on, Katrina,’ Sarek replied, and his sincerity made Kat feel even worse. She flopped on the table next to him, all fire extinguished.

‘Thanks. I just… I was doing so well. You know?’

‘I know. And you are still doing well. The occasional lapse is to be expected.’

Kat nodded, trying to shake it off and getting to her feet. ‘We should get going.’

‘We should. We do not want to mar what has been a productive summit with tardiness.’ Katrina snorted. She enjoyed Sarek’s sense of humour, even if he would never admit to having one.

They arrived at the conference room at the same moment as the Klingons. L’Rell paused and looked Katrina up and down, before gesturing for her to precede her into the room.

‘No, I insist, you first,’ Kat replied.

L’Rell smirked. ‘Together?’

Kat grinned back. ‘Together.’ They stepped forward as one, before parting without a word to take their seats on either side of the room. The rest of the diplomats followed, with more than one curious glance being directed at the two women. Kat caught Sarek staring at her as she turned, still smiling, to take out her PADD.

‘Fascinating,’ he murmured, flicking his eyes towards L’Rell.

Katrina raised her eyebrows. ‘You’d better be ready to explain that comment later,’ she muttered under her breath, before turning her attention to the talks. This was the fourth day of this round of talks, and they had got to the point of quibbling over little details that made Katrina’s head ache. She understood the importance of thrashing out all the little things before they became points of dispute, but could never bear the realities of going through it. She tried valiantly to pay attention, but before long was wishing she had Philippa with her to discreetly play hangman with, like they used to during dull lectures in their old Academy days. Stifling a giggle at the thought of what Sarek’s reaction would be if she tried to start a game with him, she leaned back in her chair to scan the room.

And looked right into the eyes of L’Rell. The Klingon leader was staring straight at her, and as Katrina watched, gave a very obvious eye roll. Kat ducked her head and bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, and when she glanced back at the other woman a moment later, she appeared to be paying attention again, albeit with the barest hint of a smile. Katrina mentally shook herself and forced herself to focus. L’Rell might be young enough to get away with playing bored during a meeting, but she wasn’t.

She spent the evening with Sarek, eating in one of the less functional restaurants the station had to offer that did a passable impression of Vulcan cuisine. They talked only briefly about the reason they were there, preferring to discuss other subjects. Vulcans didn’t do small talk, as a rule, though Katrina had spent enough time with Sarek during the war to learn that Sarek didn’t do many things like most Vulcans. Instead, they started by discussing the merits of Andorian versus Tellarite cuisine, and by the time they had finished a debate about the advisability of letting new Federation members continue with customs that were against Federation rules, Katrina was surprised to realise it was gone 22:00.

‘I should really get back,’ she said reluctantly, after the waiter had cleared their glasses. ‘I need my brain for tomorrow.’ Sarek nodded and was about to stand when she remembered. ‘Hang on, you never did explain what was so fascinating earlier.’

‘Ah yes.’ Sarek laced his fingers in front of him and regarded Kat with a look that filled her with foreboding. ‘Have you considered the possibility that you might be attracted to L’Rell?’

‘What?!’ Whatever Katrina had been expecting, it wasn’t this. ‘No! Are you insane? She’s a Klingon, and she’s got to be half my age!’

Sarek gave his version of a smile. ‘Are those your only objections? I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that Amanda and I…’

‘That is totally different!’ Kat hissed, leaning across the table. ‘And no, they are not my only objections, just the first ones I thought of. There are many, many reasons why it would be a very, very bad idea.’

‘And yet, a bad idea is not the same as not being attracted to her,’ Sarek pointed out.

Kat huffed. ‘No, it isn’t. But no, I am not attracted to her. Now will you drop it?’

‘Certainly. Would you like me to walk you back to your quarters?’ Sarek rose and gestured for her to precede him out of the restaurant. She bade him goodnight outside and returned alone, mind still reeling uncomfortably from the surprise ending to what had been a pleasant evening.

The last day of talks went surprisingly quickly. The little details had all been discussed, and a preliminary agreement was drawn up with which both sides were moderately happy. Katrina found herself much more engaged than on the previous day, and was pleased to note the care and courtesy with which both sides were acting towards the other. There was obviously still a long way to go, but this felt like a productive first step, and when they finished talks for the day, with both parties signing the agreement, she felt a sense of true accomplishment. She shook hands with all the Klingons, smiling and exchanging a few words with ex-Lieutenant Tyler, who seemed to be doing well. L’Rell was the last one to greet her, and she shook hands firmly with a broad smile on her face.

‘So Admiral, we are well on our way to making history, wouldn’t you agree?’

Kat grinned back as she gripped her hand. ‘Absolutely,’ she replied fervently, the adrenaline from the end of the talks making her more ebullient than normal. L’Rell clasped her hand briefly between both of her own, before releasing her and turning away. The meeting dissolved as the diplomats left, drifting away in ones and twos with the satisfaction of a job well done.

Sarek was leaving for Vulcan more or less immediately, while Katrina didn’t ship out until tomorrow, so she bade him farewell and headed for a quick meal, then back to her quarters. She had been back barely ten minutes when the door chimed. She sat up straight, a tingling feeling appearing in her tummy that she registered before it hit her what that meant.

‘Fuck. Sarek was right.’ She ran a hand through her hair, feeling absurdly agitated, before crossing to answer the door. Her stomach swooped again and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw L’Rell on her threshold again, this time holding a bottle. ‘Hi. Come in.’

L’Rell looked amused. ‘You were expecting me?’

Kat cursed internally, wishing she had had more time to process this turn of events before being confronted with the apparent object of her affections, bearing what was sure to be near-lethal booze. ‘Not exactly. But Sarek is the only other person I know on this station, and he left an hour ago, so logically I thought it might be you.’

L’Rell laughed. ‘Logically?’

Katrina half smiled. ‘Sorry. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Sarek. I think it’s contagious.’

‘I hope not.’ L’Rell raised the bottle in her hand, which Katrina now noticed with some apprehension looked more like a keg. ‘I brought proper drink. To celebrate.’

‘Right. Shall I get myself an analgesic now?’ Kat asked dryly.

L’Rell threw her head back and laughed, more open and yet more alien than Katrina had ever seen her. She clapped Kat on the shoulder hard enough to bruise, gripping it and shaking her. ‘Don’t worry Admiral. It’s not chech’tluth! I’m starting you slowly; this is warnog, Klingon beer!’

‘Oh!’ Kat didn’t quite manage to hide her surprise; with everything she had heard about Klingons, she was startled to be presented with something as homey as beer. ‘Do you want bigger glasses then?’

‘I will. You might not.’

Kat ignored that and bent to put away the whiskey tumblers, finding some larger glasses that vaguely resembled tankards.

‘Perfect!’ L’Rell took them and poured them both a glass, before handing Kat’s back to her. ‘Cheers!’ Kat chuckled at the jaunty greeting, so at odds with L’Rell’s guttural tones, and cautiously raised the glass to her lips. To her surprise, it tasted like beer. L’Rell was pouring herself another glass, having drained the first in one go, and chuckled at the expression on Kat’s face. ‘See? Klingon drink is the best in the galaxy.’

Kat raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m not sure I’d go that far. But it’s drinkable, I’ll give you that.’

L’Rell laughed again. ‘Just you wait, Admiral. There are many aspects of Klingon culture I look forward to sharing with you, now that the serious business is out of the way.’

Kat smiled wryly. ‘I think it’ll take a little longer than one round of talks to set all the hostilities aside, but I admire your optimism. And it’s Katrina when we’re off duty, or Kat, please.’

‘Katrina,’ L’Rell tested, and Kat tried very hard not to shiver at the way the Klingon rolled her tongue around her name. ‘Hmm. I didn’t quite mean that.’ She levelled Kat with a look that made her mouth go dry.

‘Oh?’ she managed.

‘I was thinking of things on a more personal level, shall we say? We are allies now. So in theory, there would be no problems, were I to pursue you?’

Kat swallowed. ‘In theory, no, there wouldn’t be.’

L’Rell grinned and came closer, her body moving like a predator circling her prey. ‘And in practice?’ When Katrina didn’t answer immediately, L’Rell stopped in front of her, softening her pose and lowering her voice. ‘You are an honourable woman, Katrina Cornwell. You have taught me much already. I wish to find out what more I can learn from you.’ Kat was glued to the spot, unable to move or reply as L’Rell lifted her hand to her face, running her fingers slowly over Katrina’s cheek and down her jaw. She grinned again, lifting her eyes back up to meet Kat’s. ‘And of course, there are things I would like to teach you too.’

Katrina let out her breath in a rush, raising a hand to cover L’Rell’s with her own. ‘I’m not averse to the idea,’ she admitted. ‘But let’s go slowly, ok?’

L’Rell frowned. ‘Slowly? But at this point it is traditional to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to my bedroom.’ Kat had a moment of frozen terror before L’Rell burst into laughter, apparently overcome with mirth at the expression on Kat’s face. Kat tried to glower but couldn’t quite keep the smile off her face as she watched the young leader of the Empire attempting to regain control of herself. ‘Sorry,’ L’Rell said after a moment. ‘It is traditional. But I’m willing to try a different method with you.’

Kat smirked, her breathing returning to normal and feeling a resurgence of confidence. ‘Good. Because if we do this, we’re going to be breaking all the traditions. So you’d better be willing to do things my way at least some of the time.’

L’Rell cocked her head, considering. ‘And what would you suggest we do now then?’

‘Let’s sit down, finish the warnog and talk. A date, if you like.’ Kat grinned at the bemused expression on L’Rell’s face.

‘Date?’ she asked quizzically. Kat refilled both their glasses, then gestured for L’Rell to join her on sofa.

‘Yes, a date,’ she confirmed, as L’Rell seated herself next to her. ‘Let’s start with one of those, and then, if you play your cards right, we’ll see about you carrying me off to your bedroom a few more down the line. Deal?’ She extended a hand, which L’Rell grasped and shook, before turning it and kissing the back. She grinned at the way Kat’s breath hitched and the look of pleased surprise on her face before replying.

‘Deal.’


End file.
